Your the best thing thats ever happened to me
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Gabriella moves next door to Troy and instantly become friends will their relationship become more than that?
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Troy Bolton walked into his Albuquerque home after his long day at school. He went into the kitchen and found his mother looking through a cabinet. Troy walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi mom" Troy said opening the refrigerator and unscrewing a bottle of water.

"Hey Troy, how was school?" Lucille Bolton asked her son.

"The usual. The teachers try to teach and give a load of homework" Troy said.

"Troy it's called learning. Anyway, we have new neighbors that moved in next door and they are coming over for dinner tonight" Lucille told her son.

"Cool. What time are they coming?" Troy asked.

"They are coming at about 6. Go do your homework and take a shower before they get here" Lucille said.

Troy left the kitchen and started on his homework. He was a junior at East High(do not own) and on the varsity basketball team. His father, Jack Bolton was the coach. Troy and his father both shared their love of basketball which made their relationship strong. An hour later, Troy finished his homework and jumped into the shower, he came out about a half hour later. The doorbell rang as soon as he threw his clothes into the hamper in the laundry room.

"Hi, Maria" Lucille said as she welcomed the new family in.

"Hi, Lucille. This is my husband Greg and my daughter Gabriella" Maria said.

"This is my husband, Jack and my son Troy" Lucille said as they walked into the family room.

"How old are you Gabriella?" Jack asked Gabriella curiously.

"I'm sixteen" Gabriella answered shyly.

"So am I! So your a junior right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to start going to school at East High on Monday" Gabriella said.

"That's awesome. I hope we have a class together" Troy said smiling.

The two teenagers continued to get to know each other until they were called for dinner. They sat at the table and talked about Gabriella going to East High.

"Gabriella, what's your favorite subject?" Jack asked her.

"My favorite would have to be Chemistry. I love science. What's yours, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Mine would probably be basketball. I'm the team captain of the Wildcats at school" Troy said proudly.

The two families finished dinner and Troy and Gabriella exchange numbers so they could hang out sometime after school. The Montez family left a little while after and Jack started the conversation.

"So Troy, you better go to bed since you have school tomorrow" Jack said.

"Okay, Dad" Troy said as he was texting on his phone to Gabriella.

Troy put his phone in the charger, brushed his teeth and got into bed and thought about his new friend. The next morning, Troy's alarm went off at 6. He got up, dressed himself, and walked downstairs.

"Troy you better hurry, or you will be late for school" Lucille told her son.

Troy kissed his mother and left the house. Troy got into his car and drove to Gabriella's. Troy got out and knocked on the door. Gabriella answered the door.

"Need a lift to school?" Troy asked.

"Sure, thanks Troy" Gabriella said grabbing her bag and walking to his car.

"The office is the first door on the left, I will see you later" Troy said smiling at her.

Gabriella followed Troy's directions and walked into the office. A few minutes later, Gabriella walked out with her books and found her locker. She opened her locker and put all her books into it. Gabriella scanned her schedule to see what class she had. She walked to the room number, took a deep breath and walked into the room. Gabriella handed the teacher her schedule and the teacher introduced her.

This is Gabriella Montez, she's a new student here. Please make her feel welcome" Ms. Shields said.

Gabriella spotted Troy and smiled at him. He returned it and motioned her to sit next to him.

"Hey, so we have a class together" Troy said.

"Yeah, I guess we do" Gabriella said listening to Ms. Shields talk about Geometry.

"Can anyone tell me the formula for the pythagorean theorem?" Ms. Shields asked the class.

Silence filled the classroom. Gabriella raised her hand knowing the answer. She loved geometry.

"Miss Montez?" Ms. Shields called.

"A squared plus b squared equals c squared" Gabriella answered.

"Correct" Ms. Shields said.

The bell rang and all the students filed out of the classroom. Troy and Gabriella walked to the cafeteria and Troy waved to his friend.

"Come on, I want you to meet a few people" Troy said taking her hand.

Troy and Gabriella walked over to the table. They had three people staring at them.

"Guys, this Gabriella Montez, she just moved here" Troy said introducing her to his friends.

"I'm Chad. I love basketball, I'm co-captain with Troy" Chad said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Taylor. I heard you like Chemistry, you should join the decathlon team" Taylor said.

"I'm Kelsi, I hope you audition for the musical it's going to be awesome" Kelsi said.

"Whoa guys, chill. It's only her first day" Troy said.

The bell rang and everyone hurried back to class. A couple hours later, school was out. Troy drove Gabriella home.

"So first day thoughts?" Maria asked her daughter as her and Troy went into the kitchen.

"It's big" Gabriella simply said.

"Yeah, but you will get used to it, Gabriella" Maria said.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Troy?" Greg asked.

"No, thank you, Mr. Montez. I have a lot of homework and I have practice later" Troy explained.

Troy gave Gabriella a hug and left. Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw her mother and father talking.

"Troy seems very nice" Maria said.

"Yeah, he is" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked upstairs and started her homework. She got distracted though by thinking of her new blue eyed friend. Was she developing feelings for Troy? She just met him a couple days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Gabriella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and got up. She walked into her closet and picked out an outfit, she then went into the bathroom and took a shower. Gabriella came out and dried her hair so it would be curly. She put her make up on and walked downstairs.

"Is Troy picking you up today?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Yeah" Gabriella said as she heard the doorbell ring.

Gabriella ran to the door and opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Brie" Troy said as he hugged her.

"Hey Troy. Mom I'm leaving" Gabriella said.

They both left and got into Troy's car.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight? Just the two of us?" Troy said randomly.

"Sure, Troy" Gabriella said smiling.

Troy parked his car in the parking lot and went to open the door for Gabriella. Gabriella got out and they walked to their lockers and got their books and left. The day went by fast and Troy drove Gabriella home.

"So, I will pick you up at 6" Troy said smiling.

"Okay, I will see you then" Gabriella said hugging Troy.

Gabriella walked into the house and dropped her stuff in her room. She walked to the kitchen and saw her mother.

"How was your day, Gabriella?" Maria asked her daughter.

"It was fine. Troy asked me out" Gabriella said smiling.

"Really? He's a nice guy Gabriella" Maria said.

"I know. I am going to do my homework and then get ready" Gabriella said as she walked upstairs.

An hour later Gabriella was done with her homework and took a shower. She had decided to call Troy and ask what the dress code was.

"Hey, what's the dress code? Casual or fancy?" Gabriella asked.

"It's casual" Troy said.

They hung up and Gabriella decided on dark wash jeans and a cute baby doll top. She put her makeup on and walked downstairs.

"You look lovely, Gabriella" Maria said.

"Thanks mom" Gabriella said as she sat down.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, come on in" Gabriella said.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Let's go" Gabriella said.

Troy drove to an italian restaurant and parked his car. They walked in and sat down.

"What are you going to get?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I think I'm going to get the pasta with white sauce" Troy said.

"That sounds good, I'm going to get that too" Gabriella said.

They ordered and their food came out. They ate and paid. Troy and Gabriella got into the car and drove back to Gabriella's house. Troy walked her to the door.

"Tonight was a lot of fun" Gabriella said.

"Yeah. We should do it again" Troy said.

The two hugged, Gabriella was two inches away from Troy's face and kissed him on the lips. Troy was surprised but accepted it and kissed her back. They pulled away and smiled.

"Bye Troy" Gabriella said as she opened the door.

"Bye Gabriella" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw her mother.

"How was dinner with Troy?" Maria asked.

"It was good. Really good" Gabriella said smiling as she went to her room.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and got ready for school. She went downstairs and walked to Troy's and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Brie" Troy said.

"Hey, look I know last night was shocking and I wanted to apologize" Gabriella said.

"Brie, its fine. I have a confession to make though" Troy said sitting on the swing outside his front door.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked as she sat next to him.

"I have feelings for you" Troy said.

"Troy, I have feelings for you too" Gabriella said smiling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"Yes, Troy. I will be your girlfriend" Gabriella said as she leaned in and kissed him again.

Troy entwined their fingers and walked to Troy's car. They drove to school and went to their first class. The day went by and the couple met at Troy's car.

"How was your day, beautiful?" Troy asked her.

"It was perfect" Gabriella said kissing his cheek.

Troy drove started driving and Gabriella started the conversation.

"Are we going to tell our parents today?" Gabriella asked.

"If you want. I don't care if they know or not" Troy said.

"Let's tell them now. The sooner the better" Gabriella said.

The couple got their parents together and they all sat in the Bolton's family room.

"What's going on, guys?" Jack asked.

"Gabriella and I are dating" Troy said.

The parents were happy and accepting of the significant other that their child had. Troy and Gabriella couldn't be happier. They smiled and Troy kissed her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the weekend for Troy and Gabriella so they decided to go to the beach for the last time before the cold weather came. Gabriella was walking around her house trying to find her bag to put her stuff in. She had an aqua blue bikini on that showed off her toned and petite body. Gabriella packed her sunglasses and her towel then walked downstairs.

"Gabriella, what time is Troy coming to pick you up?" Greg asked his daughter.

The doorbell interrupted her answer as Gabriella ran to the door. She opened it and revealed her boyfriend of a month and a half. Troy leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They entwined their fingers and Troy walked into the house.

"Hello Mr. Montez" Troy greeted Gabriella's father.

"Hello Troy. Are you all ready to go Gabriella?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Yeah. I'll be home later, don't wait up for me" Gabriella said as she left with Troy.

Troy and Gabriella walk to Troy's car and get in and drive to the beach.

"Baby, let's get go swimming" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said as they held hands walking into the ocean.

The couple swam in the ocean for a while and stole kisses every now and then. Gabriella had her arms and legs wrapped around Troy, who was holding her.

"This was fun" Troy said kissing Gabriella.

"Yeah. Just us alone with no distractions" Gabriella said kissing Troy's cheek.

They both saw that it was getting late so they decided to go out to dinner. After they ate they got to Gabriella's house and stopped at the front door.

"Today was amazing, Troy" Gabriella said.

"It was amazing. But only because I was with you" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella smiled and leaned in and kissed Troy passionately. Troy deepened the kiss and Gabriella pulled away smiling.

"See you tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"You bet" Troy said kissing her nose and letting go of her waist.

Gabriella went inside the house and went into the kitchen and saw her parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Gabriella. Where have you been?" Maria asked her daughter.

"I was with Troy. I told you this morning" Gabriella said.

"You got home at 2 in the morning, Gabriella. What's going on?" Greg Montez asked his daughter.

"I can't hang out with my boyfriend?" Gabriella asked incredulously.

"Gabriella, your curfew is at 11 and its now 2 AM. Did you know how worried we were?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I understand you were worried. You don't have to treat me like I'm seven years old! I'm sixteen" Gabriella said getting angry.

"Your grounded. You are not allowed to see Troy for a month, Gabriella" Greg told his daughter.

Gabriella was angry so she went to the front door, and left slamming the door behind her. She went to the garage and got into her car and drove to Troy's house. Gabriella arrived at Troy's a couple minutes later, she got out of the car and walked to the door. She took a deep breath in and rang the doorbell.

"Gabriella? What happened?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy with her tearstained face. Troy opened his arms and she went into them gripping his shirt. He kissed her head and brought her inside the house.

"Troy, who was at the-" Lucille started to ask but stopped when she saw Gabriella.

Troy shook his head and carried her into his room and shut the door behind them. Troy set Gabriella on his bed and wiped her tears away.

"Baby, what happened?" Troy asked putting a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm not allowed to see you for a month" Gabriella said as she released more tears.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"I was a couple hours late for curfew and my parents grounded me and said I couldn't see you" Gabriella said wiping her tears away.

"Gabriella, do your parents know your here?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, probably" Gabriella said softly.

Troy looked at his upset girlfriend and was in a deep thought until he got an idea.

"I'll be right back" Troy said as he left his bedroom and went into the kitchen where the Montez family was.

"Troy, Gabriella is not allowed to see you for a month" Lucille explained to her son.

"Ms. Montez, can't Gabriella's punishment be a warning? It wasn't her fault, we lost track of time and didn't know how late it was. We thought we still had time" Troy explained to his girlfriend's parents.

Maria looked at her husband and he nodded. She then looked at Troy and took a deep breath.

"Okay Troy, she is now fully warned. But, if it happens again she's grounded for a month" Maria said.

"Thank you, Ms. Montez" Troy said as he left the room.

Troy went into his bedroom and saw Gabriella curled up on his bed. He went over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Your parents and I have come to an understanding. You aren't grounded anymore but we are warned if this happens again then you are grounded for a month" Troy told Gabriella.

"Okay, thanks Troy. I owe you" Gabriella said kissing him.

"You owe me nothing, babe" Troy said.

They went downstairs and the Montez family went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy got out of bed and got dressed. Today, he and Gabriella were going to hang out. Troy went downstairs and saw his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to Gabriella's. I'll be back before curfew" Troy said walking out the door.

Troy drove his car next door and parked it. He got out and walked to his girlfriend's front door and rang the doorbell. Maria answered the door with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey Troy" Maria said.

"Hi Ms. Montez. I came to pick Gab up we were going to hang out today" Troy explained to his girlfriend's mother.

"She isn't feeling the greatest right now" Maria said.

"Why? What happened?" Troy asked concerned.

"Her grandfather died last night. She took it really hard and hasn't come out of her room. She and her grandfather were the closest in our family, and now she's broken inside" Maria explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Montez. Can I try talking to her? Maybe she will talk to me?" Troy suggested.

"That's a great idea, Troy. Go on upstairs, and give it a shot" Ms. Montez said.

Troy walked upstairs he knew how Gabriella felt, he had acted the same way when his grandmother died. He hoped he could help his upset girlfriend. Troy reached Gabriella's room and saw the door closed. He knocked politely.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone" Gabriella said.

"Baby, it's me. Can you open the door?" Troy asked through the closed door.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Can you open the door?" Troy asked again.

Gabriella unlocked the door and opened it. Troy looked at her and knew she had been crying. He opened his arms and she ran into them. Troy picked her up and swayed back and forth as she cried. He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her cheek.

"You wanna talk about it?" Troy asked so only she could hear.

Gabriella buried her face in her boyfriend's neck. She nodded and tightened her grip on him. Troy set her down on her bed.

"My grandfather died" Gabriella said solemnly.

"I'm so sorry, baby" Troy said rubbing her back.

"He and I were the closest in our family. I loved him so much" Gabriella said as she started crying again.

Troy took her into his arms and rubbed her back. He kissed her head and looked at her. Troy wiped her tears away from her face.

"I know you loved him a lot. You are the strongest woman I know and I'm here to help you through this, baby " Troy said kissing her head softly.

Gabriella sat up in Troy's arms and looked at him.

"Your the best, Troy" Gabriella said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's in my job description. When's the funeral?" Troy asked.

"Tomorrow at noon. Can you come with me?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going to be there no matter what" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you" Gabriella said as he got up.

"I have to get going but I will see you tomorrow, Gabriella" Troy said.

Gabriella got up and hugged her boyfriend tight. Troy kissed her head and then her lips. Gabriella pulled away.

"I will see you tomorrow" Gabriella said.

Troy walked downstairs and looked at Maria. He smiled and sat down at the table.

"How is she, Troy?" Maria asked.

"She opened up to me. I think that she is going to be fine with time" Troy said getting up and walking toward the door.

"Thank you so much, Troy" Maria said.

"No problem" Troy said as he walked to his car.

Troy drove home and opened the front door. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom cooking. Troy walked over to her and sat on the counter.

"How's Gabriella?" Lucille asked.

"She's okay. She is upset, but that was expected. I'm going to go to the funeral with her tomorrow to give her some support" Troy said.

"Your a caring man, Troy" Lucille said kissing his cheek.

"I would do anything to make her happy" Troy said.

"I know, did she talk about how it happened?" Lucille asked.

"No, but she cried and I held her for a while. She wanted me to go with her to the funeral" Troy said.

"Oh, I'm glad your making her feel better, Troy" Lucille said.

"Yeah, anyway I think I am going to go to bed. I'm exhausted" Troy said walking to his room.

Troy took a shower and got into bed. He fell asleep until his phone rang. Troy turned over and read the caller ID and answered it.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Troy? It's Maria. Gabriella is going absolutely insane. She's throwing stuff, screaming, and crying. She won't talk to anyone. Could you possible come over and try to calm her down? I know it's late" Maria said.

"I'll be over in five minutes" Troy said getting up quickly.

Troy threw on his clothes and ran downstairs. He went into the kitchen and told his mother he was going to see Gabriella. Troy drove to the Montez home and got out of his car. He ran to the front door and knocked.

"Come on in. She's in her bedroom, screaming" Maria said.

Troy walked to Gabriella's room and listened through the door. He heard her screaming and crying. Troy opened the door and saw a sight that broke his heart. Gabriella was sitting in the middle of her floor with broken glass picture frames of her grandfather all around her. Troy picked up the broken glass pieces and threw them away. He walked over to his girlfriend and picked her up.

"Baby, talk to me. Why are you doing this?" Troy asked.

"I can't do this, Troy. He's gone" Gabriella said sobbing into his neck.

Troy rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her head. He walked out of the room and found Maria sitting on the couch.

"Maria, do you think it would be okay if Gabriella slept over at my house? I want to be close to her if something like this happens during the night" Troy said.

Maria agreed and Troy walked out of the room with Gabriella still in his arms. Troy buckled her into the seat and closed the door. He walked to the drivers side and got in. Troy drove home and got Gabriella out of the car. He wrapped his arm around her and walked into the house. They both walked into the kitchen and were met by Lucille.

"Gabriella, honey I am so sorry about your grandfather" Lucille said.

Gabriella smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Troy took her hand and led her to his bedroom. He closed the door.

"Baby, you wanna talk?" Troy asked her as he wiped her tears.

"I feel responsible" Gabriella mumbled.

"Gabriella, you are not responsible for this. It happens to everyone. He was old and he gave up" Troy said.

"Then why does it hurt this bad, Troy?" Gabriella asked him.

"I know your hurting, but you lost someone that was important to you. It's natural, babe" Troy said rubbing her back.

"It feels like my heart is breaking into millions of pieces" Gabriella said.

Troy put a finger under Gabriella's chin and kissed her lips softly. Gabriella snugged into Troy's chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Baby, how about we get some sleep, okay?" Troy suggested.

Gabriella nodded tiredly. Troy got up and handed her some comfortable clothes for her to change into. Gabriella went into the bathroom and changed. They got into bed and snuggled into each others embrace. Troy knew tomorrow was going to be hard on Gabriella. He wanted to be there for her as much as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy woke up the next morning and saw Gabriella wide awake. He looked at her and kissed her lips softly. Gabriella snuggled into his embrace more as Troy held her tightly.

"We should probably start getting ready" Troy said solemnly.

Gabriella nodded and sat up. Troy kissed her cheek and hugged tightly.

"Come on, I'll drive you home so you can get your clothes" Troy said.

Gabriella got up and took Troy's hand. They drove silently to the Montez home and got out of the car. Gabriella went into her room to get her clothes, while Troy walked into the kitchen to find Maria.

"Hi Troy, how's she doing?" Maria asked.

"She was fine during the night, but this morning she hasn't been talking" Troy said.

"Did she talk to you after you both left last night?" Maria asked.

"She opened up to me last night. She cried for a while and I calmed her down. But, now she's not talking to anyone" Troy said.

"Gabriella just deals with death a lot different than other people. She takes it out on herself as the reason they died, which is not the reason at all" Maria explained.

"Right, she did say it was her fault that he died. I told her it wasn't but she didn't listen" Troy said.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw Troy and her mother talking. She went over to Troy and sat on his lap.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded and looked at her mother. Maria got up and hugged her tightly. Troy and Gabriella walked out of the house and drove the three minute drive to the Bolton's.

"Baby, talk to me. What's going on in your head right now?" Troy asked as they climbed the ladder that led to Troy's tree house.

"I should have spent more time with him" Gabriella said.

"Honey, there was nothing you could do. He was old and was ready to die" Troy said.

"Yeah, we should probably get going" Gabriella said climbing down from the treehouse.

They walked to the car and drove to the church. Gabriella got out and went inside the church holding Troy's hand tightly. The service started and some of Gabriella's family members spoke about their grandfather. Gabriella walked to the podium and took a deep breath.

"My grandfather was very special to me in ways some people can't understand. He and I were the closest in our family since I could remember. I could always go to him when I had a problem or when I liked a boy" Gabriella said as everyone laughed.

Gabriella looked at Troy and he gave her a smile. She looked down at the podium and continued her speech.

"He always knew how to make me feel better no matter how upset I was. I loved him so much and always will" Gabriella said.

Gabriella stepped down from the podium and took her seat again next to Troy. Troy put his arm around her and kissed her head lovingly. The service concluded and everyone cleared out of the church after the burial.

"You going to be okay?" Troy asked her.

"I think I will be okay" Gabriella said kissing his lips.

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand to the car. Troy drove Gabriella to his parents house and got out of the car. Troy and Gabriella walked into the house and was met by Troy's father, Jack. Jack gave a small smile toward Gabriella.

"How was the funeral?" Jack asked.

"It was nice. It was quiet and everybody I think has grieved enough" Gabriella said.

"Your a strong girl, Gabriella" Jack said.

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton. I try" Gabriella said.

"We are going to hang out for a while, dad" Troy said.

Troy entwined their fingers together and walked to the backyard. Gabriella picked up the basketball that was next to the door.

"You want to play me?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure. Let's make it interesting though" Troy said.

"Okay, what are the conditions?" Gabriella asked.

"First, let's change out of these clothes and into something we could run in. Secondly, if I win I get a kiss. If you win, you get a kiss" Troy said.

"Deal" Gabriella said as they walked to Troy's room.

They got dressed and went back out to the backyard.

"Ready to get beat, babe?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh I'm ready" Troy said.

They played basketball until they got tired. Troy finally called the game.

"Okay, okay. You win" Troy said.

Troy went over to Gabriella and kissed her lips. Gabriella pulled back and smiled.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Your cute when you smile" Gabriella said.

"Your cuter" Troy said kissing her cheek.

The rest of the day Troy and Gabriella hung out at the Bolton house. Troy drove Gabriella home and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"You will definitely see me" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella got out of the car and walked into the house. Troy was everything to her. She was thinking about their relationship and realized something. Gabriella had much stronger feelings for Troy than she thought. She didn't just like him, she loved him.


End file.
